


The ones we love

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arafinwean Week 2019, Brothers, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Sibling Bonding, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Two brothers, and their choices in love





	The ones we love

The two brothers was enjoying the lovely summer day, resting in the grass on the hill and their horses running freely not far away, when the younger one spoke up: 

“Are it wrong, that I….”

“Fell in love with a mortal? No idea, but as far as I care, you have the same right to fall in love as anyone else.” 

Angrod knew that Aegnor did deeply regret to leave Andreth and not seeing her since, but there was nothing he could do to help.

“As for that Andreth is a mortal....well, I can not say anything, not with pleading my own beloved wife to remain in Valinor and stay with our parents.” 

That was right, Aegnor recalled, Eldalótë had not followed them into Exile after the Darkening. Not because she was a coward who was terrified of the unknown that would await them in Middle-earth, but because Angrod could not bear the thought of bringing her into danger. 

“And after witnessing the horrors of the Grinding Ice, I could only feel an increasing relief that she stayed, as I asked her. The mere idea of losing my dear Eldalótë in the same manner as our cousin lost his wife…”

Aegnor nodded. Turgon had never been the same after losing Elenwë, so he could understand why Angrod had done the right choice, even if it had been cruel. 

“Can you imagine how she and Andreth would get along? Our wives, always to be found in the library, with Eldalótë writing down what Andreth tells of the history and lore of her people.”

Angrod laughed at the mental image of how that would look. 

“We would almost need to force them out from the library just to eat together. But yes, it would have been nice if they could meet…” he spoke in a more sorrowful tone. 

“That is what dreams are for. And even if Andreth will end up following the unknown Path of Men when her time here in the living world comes to an end, I still want to think of the good things we experienced together.” 

Neither brother spoke, but they were still in silent agreement about that regrets was to be part of their lives. Sometimes a hard choice had to be done, and sometimes that was the right one, no matter how much it hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I prefer the Silm version of the Arafinwean family tree, Orodreth is a son of Finarfin and Angrod's brother rather than his son


End file.
